


As Bad as Rumored

by Anonymous



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Blackmail, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Hair-pulling, Homophobia, Kissing, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Swords, Threats, sequential art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Csoru has Csethiro right where she wants her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farevenasdecidedtouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farevenasdecidedtouse/gifts).



> Reveals! (Though I'm sure everyone knew.) Anon collection is because I don't put art on my AO3 profile if anyone was curious (silly, but I'd start wanting to upload everything if I had some of it there and it'd be a headache because I have art going back to 2003) but my AO3 name is [Aiffe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe) and my artblog ([where this can also be found](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/post/151124925581/little-treat-for-doctorjanedee-in-coronation)) is [vampyrrhicvictory](http://vampyrrhicvictory.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> If the images show up too small on your resolution, right click + view image should give a bigger version. Can also make them smaller here if they're huge for some people.
> 
> This is something for a headcanon/plotbunny I've had for a while, which is that Csoru learns or suspects that Csethiro is a lesbian, spreads rumors but nothing that could completely destroy her reputation, seduces her, blackmails her ruthlessly, and generally leverages Csethiro's glass closet for all it's worth. Meanwhile, Csethiro despises Csoru and hates what she's doing, but is desperately lonely for a woman and finds it convenient that Csoru is so terrible she at least can't fall in love with her.
> 
> Hence everyone being surprised that Maia selects the girl everyone thinks is a "bit odd" and a "likely spinster"--Csethiro herself more than anyone. Csoru uses the threat of his ignorance even more relentlessly, and Csethiro intends to end things that night, but perhaps never really wanted them to end.


End file.
